kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The grow show!
The Grow Show is the 13th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/The_Grow_Show?oldid=90791# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Duck (cameo on living room picture) *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Baby Bear (cameo on call reminder) *Shovel *Pail *Inchworms *Freddy *Fifi *Green Puppy *Felt Bird *Felt Gopher *Sunflowers *Blue Sunflower Summary Everything is growing in their special ways and Steve and Blue teach the viewers about growth. Recap Steve and Blue have been growing. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do outside. They get the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. He then finds the 1st clue on some dirt on some boots and draws it in his notebook. Not long after that, Steve and Blue help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper figure out how to make orange juice and where it comes from. They find out that orange juice comes from oranges, which come from orange trees, which come from seeds: first a seed is planted, and then an orange tree grows, an orange gets picked from the tree, gets squeezed, and the juice is poured into a cup. In summary, orange juice comes from an orange tree seed that is planted; and then, the seed grows into a full-grown orange tree; and then, an orange is picked from the tree; and the juice is squeezed into a cup. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper also said that you can also get orange juice from a carton out of the fridge. After helping them out, Steve heads outside to find the 2nd clue on the watering can. He draws it in his notebook. He heads back inside for Mail time and in the letter was a group of kids visiting a farm. Steve finds the 3rd clue on some seeds on the table. Steve draws the 3rd clue and sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought he should put the seeds and dirt in the watering can and mix them up. That answer was so silly it poured on his head. Steve thought he had better put the seeds in the dirt and use the watering can to water the seeds in the dirt. The answer to Blue's Clues is that Blue wanted to plant a garden. Steve and Blue went outside once more to do so after figuring out Blue's Clues. Blue had just dug a hole in the ground when Steve arrived with the watering can and one of the seeds, which he dropped into the hole. After Blue filled the hole back up and watered it, Steve says that if we give the seed plenty of water and sunshine, it'll grow up to be a big, beautiful, blue sunflower. As he tells the viewers this, the seed does grow into a blue sunflower, but tells us that this doesn't happen until later before shrinking back into the ground. As Steve and Blue plant more seeds, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Shovel, Pail, and the felt friends came over. Steve plants more seeds as he sings the So Long Song (which the other sunflowers moved to) and after Shovel digs a hole, Steve tosses a seed into it, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper cover it up, and a small sunflower instantly grew. Everyone waves goodbye as the episode ends. Trivia *'Running Gag': Every time Steve says Blue's Clues after finding the third clue, the seeds jump on their own. *As of this episode, the animation has fully improved, giving the characters more movement, as well as more expressions on their faces. This is also the first time Robert M. Charde was one of the animators. *'Running Gag': Steve saying "Grow" instead of "Go" by mistake. *Blue's ball appears at the beginning of the episode on the snack table, but the colors of the ball and stripe are reversed (the ball is red and the stripe is yellow) *The pawprint grows two times and makes the sound of Mailbox's entrance and then splashes. *When Steve gets his watering can, he uses his hair from Late Season 1. **This is because this episode is in development somewhere in October 1996 and Steve's hair was short in November 1996. *When Steve says "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help figuring out what Blue wants to do outside today", his voice from Pretend Time is used. During the Thinking Time segment (except when the Blue's Clues answer is given), this also happens. *Baby Bear makes a cameo appearance on the call reminder on the bulletin board when Steve went outside with the watering can near the end of the episode. **This makes her the 2nd character to appear on a call reminder, the 1st being Magenta, who appeared on the 1st 3 ("Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art) *After getting the answer wrong, the water mixed with seeds is poured over Steve's head.